Kapitel 24
Kapitel 24: Light and Dark is the twenty-fourth chapter overall, and first chapter of Volume 5 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 24th of November 2007 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5230-4. Summary Examiners Lance and the Former Assistant Archbishops notice a commotion outside and it's revealed that the Barsburg Imperial Army is investigating the Barsburg Church in order to find the wielder of the Eye of Mikhail, after the previous day's incident. Meanwhile, in the Bishop's apprentice exam, Teito Klein swears to kill Ayanami, his opponent, and charges at him. However, he is no match for him, and is stabbed in the chest. Lance comments that Teito has failed the exam. In Hakuren's exam, he faces a hooded figure wielding a scythe and his father. The figure attacks his father, but is stopped by Hakuren before he can kill him. Hakuren remembers the time Teito thanked his father for bringing Hakuren to him, and he states to the hooded figure, that if he abandons his father, he will be just like him. The cloaked figure is then revealed to be a young Hakuren, and he disappears after being promised that one day he would meet the person who cared for the most. The examinee from earlier, Kyle, faces his team mate, Wade, and says he forgives him for what he has done. Ouida faces his money-seeking relatives, and thanks them for making him realise how important his brother, Liam, is to him. Kyle, Ouida and Hakuren all pass. Teito is left on the bridge, but passes when he realises Ayanami is actually a manifestation of his own darkness. Upon exiting the exam room, Teito is greeted by Frau, and the sight of several bodies of members of the imperial army on the floor. Bidding Hakuren a final goodbye, Teito and Frau rush out of the Church to escape the army. Characters in order of Appearance Quotes from this Chapter *''"But I'm thankful to your father. Because thanks to that person I was able to meet you. Th...that's all it is! Can't I appreciate you Hakuren?"'' _Teito, being thankful to Hakuren's father (Page 09) *''"If I were to abandon the person I hate here, I would become the same as him...As my father doesn't need to be ideal, I don't need to be my father's ideal...If you want to be loved then go and look for the person who can love you most in the world."'' _Hakuren (Page 10/11) *''"Thank you. Because of you all...I was able to feel how incredibly important my little brother is."'' _Ouida (Page 13) *''"The innermost of the inside of the heart is exposed. On the Bridge of Tribulation there is nowhere to run. Here, there is only one requirement to pass. Only those who know their darkness and are able to face it head-on."'' _Lance, truth, about the Bridge of Tribulation (Page 14/15) *''"That boy is already prepared for his own death." "To have no fear of that at that age..."'' _Former Assistant Archbishops about Teito (Page 16) *''"The Eye of Mikhail hates to be ruled. For that reason, it was subconsciously restrained and part of the subconsciousness became the 'vessel'."'' _Former Assistant Archbishop (Page 19) *''"Though it's too bad that the Eye was stolen, you called me whenever you were in trouble, didn't you? My beloved...who do you think undertook everything you loathe? For all that, I was necessary. So that you do not break. I will kill anything...all the things that hurt you I will protect you from."'' _Teito Klein's darkness (Page 18-20) *''"This guy is me. The one I want to eliminate is my darkness. Until now I've relied on the darkness to live."'' _Teito, realization (Page 20) *''"Teito, tell me what's precious to you?"'' _Mikage (Page 20) *Teito's Darkness/Mikhail: Don't run. The one who loves you the most is me. ''Teito: (extends a hand) ''You come with me too. Teito's Darkness/Mikhail: (thought) Now, from here on, I'll walk with him. _conversation between Teito's light and dark side. (Page 25) *''"The next time we meet, I'll have more strength. At that time, I will understand the heavy burden you have too. I know you don't talk because you worry about me. You're so much of a good guy that you're a troublesome guy."'' _Hakuren to Teito (Page 28/29) *''"Hakuren...someday I'll properly tell you everything."'' _Teito, promise to Hakuren (Page 29) *''"I give God my thanks for meeting you. Now...I'm overflowing with this emotion I somehow can't put into words. My eyelids feel hot because you're so radiant, it's gotten hazy." _Teito/Hakuren during their parting as Frau takes Teito away. (Page 29) *"My beloved comrade, you are my light."'' _Teito, thought (Page 30) Differences between manga and anime *In the anime equivalent, Teito sees an apparition of Mikage when racing through the escape tunnel. In the manga, this does not occur. Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 5 Category:Chapters